This invention relates to an apparatus useful for manually rotating a system. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus useful for manually rotating systems, such as engines, clutches, transmissions and the like, to permit inspection and/or maintenance of the systems.
Very often, devices such as clutches, transmissions and various engines and the like, which rotate in use are located in a housing which remains stationary as the device rotates. One or more holes may be located in the housing to allow for limited visual inspection, and possibly maintenance, of the system. However, in order to inspect the device properly, it is necessary to rotate the device so that each part thereof, in turn, can be visually inspected through the hole or holes in the housing. In the past, manually rotating such devices has been difficult. Clearly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved apparatus and method to facilitate this rotating.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus useful for manually rotating a rotatable system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for manually rotating a rotatable system. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
An improved apparatus useful for manually rotating a rotatable system located in a stationary (relative to the rotation of the system) housing having a hole, preferably an inspection hole, therethrough has been discovered. This apparatus comprises a plate means and a bar means. The plate means has at least one slot, preferably a plurality of slots and more preferably three slots. The plate means is capable of being secured, preferably removably secured, to the housing so that at least a portion of the slot (or slots) extends into the space defined by the perimeter of the hole. The bar means has a first end and a second end. The bar means is capable of being placed at least partially in the slot so that the first end contacts the system and the second end is capable of being manually held. With the bar means in this position, manually rotating the bar means, e.g., about the slot in which the bar means is placed, causes the system to rotate as desired.
This apparatus has many uses. For example, it allows for improved ease in rotating an engine, e.g., a vehicle engine, to be manually rotated to get the clutch adjustment properly placed (accessible through the hole in the housing) for adjusting. The apparatus can also be used in the tuning up of the engine, the timing of the engine, adjusting of the valves, rotating of the engine for installing of rod and main bearings, the installing of the cam, crank, accessory shaft and idler gears, the installing of a fuel pump and many other purposes. For transmissions, the apparatus is useful in checking for gear lash, checking bearing and shaft play, installing or removing a U joint, checking a speedometer drive, etc. The present apparatus simplifies turning of the engine for many different engine, clutch and transmission adjustments. This apparatus eliminates the need for a second man inside the vehicle cab to turn the engine electrically. As noted above, the present plate means includes a plurality of slots. The bar means is preferably capable of being placed in any one of these slots. This feature allows for improved flexibility in providing for manual rotation of the system.
In another preferred embodiment, the present plate means is bolted to the housing. Also, it is preferred that the placement of the plate means relative to the housing hole is adjustable. For example, the plate means may include more than one set of bolt holes to provide for securement to the housing. This allows the user to adjust the placement of the plate means on the housing as desired to suit the particular application involved. Also, the plate means may be secured to the housing so that the slot or slots extend upward into the space defined by the perimeter of the hole or downward into such space, as desired. The present apparatus has a large degree of flexibility and is adaptable for many uses as required by the individual user.